


a gift

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [283]
Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Conelly bought Reggie a gift.





	a gift

Reggie took a deep breath and smiled, school was over for the day and the last bell had rung, so the twelve year old was currently by her locker, getting her stuff. She looked forward to being at home, then she could travel to Endless and hang out with her friends before dinner.

She felt happy and self confident, but as she closed her locker, she saw a familiar face in the distance and almost froze in place while her cheeks reddened and turned warm.

It was Conelly, and she was walking up towards her.

Her instincts told her to run as fast as she could as her heart began to beat faster by the second, but her legs were heavier than lead, and she couldn’t move an inch. She didn’t know what to do, she was already panicking. She always panicked when Conelly was around, for a reason she couldn’t really explain, except that she always felt flustered and her stomach tingled.

She came closer, and it was clear her eyes were on Reggie. She couldn’t escape now when it she wanted, since Conelly now knew Reggie had seen her as well.

What would she even do? She would just mess up and say something stupid and then Conelly would just laugh at...

“Hey Reggie.” Conelly said as she was now only a few inches beside the redhead, carrying a paper bag with her. “I’ve… got something for you.”

Of all things the gorgeous girl (was she just thinking that? That Conelly was gorgeous? Because she was) could say to her, that was not one of the things Reggie expected.

“You… got something… for me?”

Conelly nodded and handed the plastic bag to Reggie, who quickly saw an action figure in it, still in its box. It was clearly new, and she did not have one of those already. That was so cool.

“You got me an action figure?”

“Yeah, I keep seeing you with your action figures, and it’s really cool, and, I like you and wanted to get you a present, so since you like them, I bought one. I hope you don’t already have one of those, I just took one that looked cool.”

That was so sweet. Reggie felt her cheeks turn even redder than before, a thing she didn’t know was possible. This time, Conelly’s cheeks had the same color, both girls were clearly flushed at the moment, not knowing how to keep the conversation going.

She smiled.

“Thank you Conelly, I love it. You’re… the best.”


End file.
